Crendal
Crendal — bretoński pijaczek spacerujący ulicami portu na Stros M'kai. Charakterystyka Pijaczyna znany w całym mieście, ze względu na jego stan - często trudno znaleźć sens w tym co mówi. Gdy Cyrus wypyta o los jego siostry Iszary, on zacznie się przechwalać że jego imię jest znane wśród wszystkich kobiet na Stros M'kai, i nawet jeżeli ją kiedyś poznał nie mógł spamiętać ni jej imienia, ni tym bardziej czegokolwiek innego. Spytany o Ligę Niespokojnych, zacznie bełkotać, że kiedyś zabił ich wszystkich, a potem chcieli go do niej zapisać, ale on miał wiele rzeczy do myślenia, więc odmówił. Teraz twierdzi że musi się mieć na baczności, bo jak taki odważny człek miałby nie znaleźć się w ich szeregach, jest pewny że Cesarstwo ma na niego chrapkę. Na środku placu głównego wrzeszczy, że wszyscy ludzie powariowali zachowując się jak "panienki" trzęsąc portkami przed Richtonem. On się go nie boi, twierdzi że skopał mu jego tłusty zad, a ten nic, nawet mu w głowie by wrzucić dzielnego Bretona do katakumb. Choć nie boi się ich i żaden problem by dołączył do zwolenników Korony i członków Ligi w pałacowych podziemiach, obawia się jednak że by go tam oni nie przyjęli. By uzupełnić swoje zapasy często przebywa w gospodzie Ciągnących OpowieściDraggin' Tale Inn, którego właściciela, Dreekiusa się obawia. Widział on ponoć jak swym długim językiem pożerał muchy, co sprawia że zawsze po zebraniu prowiantu obrzydzony szybko opuszcza budynek, tylko by udać się w podróż dookoła placu. Jest na niego strasznie pogniewany, że liczy sobie teraz jaszczur aż trzy sztuki złota za swe wino z puszczy Valen. Ponoć to przez jakiś nowy podatek od trunków, twierdzi że to nic dziwnego dlaczego zostało tu tak mało ludzi. Gdy Cyrus zacznie się naśmiewać z jego pijackich skarżeń się na zakłopotanego nowym prawem sprzedawcę, ten odpowie że na to zasługuje twierdząc, że Dunmerowie dobrze robią zamykając ich w swych klatkach i sprzedając na targach. Spytany o to czy nie lubi Argonian, odpowiada że wszystko jest w porządku dopóki się nie zarazisz od nich Grypą, nawet jeśli ostatni jej przypadek miał miejsce kilkaset lat temu. Nie on to powiedział, ale gdyby któryś z ludzi jakoś korzystnie to rozegrał, mógłby otworzyć sklep ze skórzanymi paskami. Czasem napomknie coś o jednookiej, tłustej kobiecie, o słodko pachnących kolanach, z gracją unoszącej się w jego snach. Ma swoją "humorystyczną" pieśń o marynarzach, brzmi ona takdialog z Crendalem: A is for the apes that date their mothers B is for the boils they pop for fun C is for the water sailors sail on D is for the lumps upon their tongues E is for the eels they eat for breakfast F is for the fleas that swarm within their shorts G is for the grog they swill by gallons H is for the hair upon their warts I is what they poke out with their fingers J is for the jerks they give on ropes K is for the kats they drown in bags L is for the love they give to goats M is for the marks of fifty lashes N is for their smarts, for they have none O is for the oceans they get lost in P is for their pox and scurvy gums Q is for the quakebutts fit for pounding R is wrong, and wrong theyll always be S is stinky, just like sailors armpits T is for the ticks that eat their fleas U is for the urgent needs of manhood V is for the vegetables they wont eat W for weevils in their hardtack X 'es mark the spots on all their mapses Y - oh why! We cry, must our song end? Z - the zoanthropic girls of our hometowns Historia Nikt nie wie jak się on znalazł na terytorium Hammerfell, a nie w swej rodzinnej Wysokiej Skale, można tylko przypuszczać że był on marynarzem, zanim nie stoczył się na dno w mieście portowym Stros M'kai. Narobił sobie niesławy pośród mieszkańców wyspy, rozbijając się po zaułkach jej miasta i podbierając ludziom co by mu się nie napatoczyło do rąk. Jedną z tych rzeczy jest fragment mapy prowadzącej do Naczynia z Lillandril, jednego ze skarbów po który niegdyś łowcy skarbów pchali się na wyspę. Znalazł on ją wśród rzeczy Trithika, dawniej zapalonego poszukiwacza tej legendydialogi z Gerrickiem i Trithikiem. Nie wiadomo jak mógł się on znaleźć na jego łodzi i zabrać ukryty, pod koją śpiącego starca, skrawek papieru, ale faktem jest że ją posiada.dialog z Dreekiusem. Gdy Cyrus spyta się o mapę Crendala, ten odpowie że Jaszczur łże. Redgard wtedy wciągnie go w swój podstępny plan i zmierzy się z nim siłą swego umysłu, zwykle wątpiąc w jego zdolności umysłowe, twierdząc że nie byłby w stanie jej odnaleźć. Pijaczyna od razu oczywiście potwierdzi swą kompetencje do kradzieży, jednak nie będąc wcale taki głupi odmówi jej sprzedaży. Gdy Cyrus do niego wróci będzie miał już ogólny opis mapy od Trithika i wystarczy, że zmyśli zdarzenia podsłuchania rozmowy dwóch młodych, którzy chwaląc się znalezioną mapą zaczną rozpowiadać o jej zawartości. To zmusi Crendala do sprawdzenia swego schowka w parku, by się upewnić że nie został okradziony, zdradzając jego pozycję Cyrusowi. Nie będzie on zadowolony jak został wykiwany odnosząc się odtąd do Redgarda z niechęciąwydarzenia z gry Redguard. Zadania * Naczynie z Lillandril - wykradł on część mapy dawniej należącej do Trithika Przypisy de:Crendal en:Crendal ru:Крендал Kategoria:Redguard: Postacie Kategoria:Redguard: Mężczyźni Kategoria:Redguard: Bretonowie